The Three Of Us
by zuuko
Summary: [21 ] Tinggal bersama dengan dua orang pria tanpa status resmi, di tengah konservatifnya gaya hidup Korea. Terkadang Chaeyoung bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan tetangga tentang siapa saja yang tinggal di rumah mereka.


**disclaimer | cheritz**

 **.**

Ada yang mengusik pikiran Saeran, semenjak ia tinggal di rumah Seven dan ia tidak hanya bisa memendamnya sendiri. Beberapa hal di antaranya tidak bisa ia ceritakan pada Chaeyoung karena ini menyangkut gadis itu. Sementara pada Seven, ia tidak ingin bercerita pada kakak kembar yang dianggapnya bodoh itu.

Hanya satu hal yang bisa Saeran katakan.

"Rumah ini terlalu berisik."

Semuanya mantap ke arahnya, termasuk Vanderwood yang baru saja datang dan langsung bergabung dengan Seven di ruang kerjanya. Ruang kerja Seven, hanya sebuah ruangan kecil tanpa sekat yang berhadapan dengan ruang keluarga. Seven sering beradu argumen dengan Vanderwood dan mengganggu Saeran yang sedang menonton TV.

"Ini karena kau terlalu sering datang kemari, Mary Vanderwood." Keluh Saeyoung dan segera mendapatkan pukulan di kepalanya oleh Vanderwood.

"Aku kemari karena pekerjaanmu yang tidak pernah beres."

Mereka terus saja bertengkar, sampai akhirnya Chaeyoung datang dari pintu masuk membawa kantung plastik belanjaan. Saeran menghampirinya dan membantu gadis itu memasukkan sayur dan buah-buahan ke dalam lemari es. Namun hanya Saeran saja yang melakukannya. Chaeyoung terdiam cukup lama, tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Saeran. Meskipun ia sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan kehidupan kakak kembarnya, termasuk kekasih Seven, ia mengerti jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Chaeyoung. Gadis itu lalu mengambil ponsel dari saku baju, lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Namanya Min Chaeyoung. Perempuan berusia 20 tahun yang menjadi kekasih Seven, kakak kembar Saeran. Saeran tahu, sebagai adik kembar, ia memiliki batas yang tidak seharusnya dilewati antara Seven dan Chaeyoung. Namun entah mengapa, semenjak mereka bertiga tinggal dalam satu rumah, dan Chaeyoung sangat memperhatikannya terutama kesehatannya, mau tidak mau Saeran melihat gadis itu. Ia jadi memperhatikan Chaeyoung lebih dari Seven. Ia jadi memiliki perasaan berlebih pada pacar kakaknya.

Namun, bukan cara Saeran untuk mencampuri urusan Chaeyoung, meskipun ia jatuh hati padanya. Ia memilih diam, sampai gadis itu menceritakan sendiri keluh kesahnya. Karena tanpa gadis itu mengatakannya, ada sesuatu yang terkadang tidak bisa Chaeyoung katakan pada Seven, dan hanya bisa dikatakan pada Saeran.

Benar saja. Ketika Seven dan Vanderwood keluar untuk mengurus pekerjaan mereka, Chaeyoung keluar dari kamar dan duduk di sebelah Saeran. Gadis itu memeluk bantal, sembari matanya menatap layar TV di depannya. Termenung, tanpa mengatakan apapun selama beberapa menit.

"Ayahku, minta aku pulang ke rumah."

Saeran tahu masalah Chaeyoung dan ayahnya. Bahkan tahu masa lalu gadis itu, lebih banyak dari Saeran. Sebelum Chaeyoung masuk RFA dan tinggal di apartemen Rika, ia dan ayahnya bertengkar hebat mengenai universitas yang akan ia ambil dan akhirnya berujung dengan perginya Chaeyoung dari rumah orang tuanya. Selanjutnya Saeran tahu, tanpa perlu Chaeyoung bercerita. Yaitu tinggal di apartemen Rika, menjadi party coordinator, berurusan dengan Mint Eye, dan akhirnya tinggal bertiga dengan Saeran dan Seven.

"Sepertinya kita harus membicarakannya dengan Seven."

Tangan Chaeyoung tergerak menyentuh lengan Saeran.

"Aku belum siap."

Chaeyoung tidak tahu, ia belum siap karena apa. Apakah karena ia takut berpisah dengan Choi Twins, atau karena ia takut Seven mengetahui bahwa Saeran menjadi tempat curhatnya selama ini. Saeran mengetahui rahasianya lebih banyak dari Seven.

"Baiklah. Aku akan diam dan berpura-pura tidak tahu, saat kau bercerita pada Saeyoung."

Saeran seperti mendengar ketakutannya dan ucapannya barusan membuat hati Chaeyoung merasa tenang.

"Terima kasih, Saeran-ah."

Saeran terpaku ketika melihat Chaeyoung tersenyum padanya. Biasanya ia selalu melihat Chaeyoung tersenyum pada Seven. Sekarang ia bisa mendapatkan senyum Chaeyoung untuk dirinya sendiri. Pria itu ikut tersenyum tipis dan mengelus kepala Chaeyoung.

"Tentu."


End file.
